magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 105
This issue was cover-dated March 2014 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (8-9) : The excellent Hyrule Warriors has ONM's newly crowned Editor, Matthew Castle, pondering the potentially profitable power of collaboration. Mouthpiece - David Wise - 2 pages (10-11) :: After seven years elsewhere, Donkey Kong Country composer David Wise has swung back with Tropical Freeze. ONM grabs him for a chat. World of Nintendo - 2 pages (12-13) : Go global with an entire planet's worth of the very hottest gaming news. MiiVerse Mii Plaza - 2 pages (18-19) : Check out what's hot in the Official Nintendo Magazine community this month. Connect - 2 pages (20-21) : How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways... ONM Rant - 2 pages (22-23) : Hyrule Warriors Is A Great Move For Zelda - Sean Bell Network - 2 pages (24-25) *Wii Sports Club (Online) - 3 stars - 1 page (24) *Adventure Time Character DLC - 1 star - 0.5 page (25) *Sonic Lost World: Yoshi's Island Zone - 3 stars - 0.5 page (25) Smash Update - 2 pages (26-27) : Picking through the month's Super Smash Bros. news, with a little help from our friends... Features Start Your Engines - 13 pages (29-41) : Mario Kart 8 - 4 pages (30-33) : Top Tracks - 2 pages (34-35) : One Kart to rule them all? - 4 pages (36-39) : The Mario Kart driving theory test - 2 pages (40-41) Nintend Me Your Careers - 6 pages (60-65) : With a lawyer and an archaeologist heading up spring's biggest 3DS game, we pick 20 run of the mill workplace vocations enlivened with a Nintendo Twist. The Official Nintendo Magazine Alternative Awards 2013 - 4 pages (90-93) Previews Kirby: Triple Deluxe (3DS) - Joe Skrebels - 4 pages (46-49) Yoshi's New Island (3DS) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (50) Disney Magical World (3DS) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (51) Scram Kitty and his Buddy on Rails (Wii U eShop) - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (52-53) Shovel Knight (Wii U / 3DS) - Chris Schilling - 1 page (54) LEGO The Hobbit (Wii U / 3DS) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (55) Previews Round Up - 2 pages (56-57) : Harvest Moon: Connect to a New Land, Fossil Fighters: Infinite Gear, Flavoured Cats, Senran Kagura 2: Deep Crimson, Comic Maker, Touch Detective 3 Reviews Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze : Retro's starting to pull the same trick it managed for Metroid - Tropical Freeze draws on decades-old ideas and punches them into excellent new shapes. NES Remix : A brilliant idea, handled carelessly. Some of these oldies are far from golden, but with some fine-tuning, a sequel would ve very welcome indeed. F1 Race Stars: Powered Up Edition : A moderately successful blend of familiar genres, but it sometimes frustrates as much as it thrills. And let's not forget that Mario Kart 8 arrives this spring... Wii Sports Club: Golf : Among its achievements this marks a strangely important milestone for the series. Golf is the first time Wii Sports has truly felt like playing a sport. Unepic : Unepic ''fills a ''Castlevania-shaped hole, but requires a forgiving gamer to see it from start to end. The quirky-good just about outweighs the quirky-bad. Castlevania II: Simon's Quest : Simon's Quest ''is an interesting little curio of the ''Castlevania series, showing the first time the series branched out into exploration-based gameplay. Dr. Luigi : A welcome edition to Wii U for Dr. Mario fans, but Luigi barely alters a decades-old forumla, resulting in a medicine that most of us can do without. Inazuma Eleven 3: Team Ogre Attacks! : Team Ogre Attacks! has enough to keep Inazuma ''fans satisfied, even if its increasingly tired tactics are unlikely to find favour among neutals. Senran Kagura Burst : Never mind the uncomfortably dubious gender politics, the biggest offence here is the inability to capitalise on roxk-solid action foundations. Super Mario Bros. 3 : This laid the foundations upon which all subsequent Super Mario titles have been built, its undimmed power and influence echoing down the decades. 3D Shinobi III: Return of the Ninja Master : By no means a true classic, this is nevertheless still compelling, especially if you play games in order to master them. 3D Streets of Rage : Undeniably enjoyable, but fundamentally unrefined, this qualifies as the best version of the worst ''Streets of Rage. Angry Birds Star Wars : We're not sure we'd even pay 69p for this great big pile of Sith (sp?). Search your feelings, you know this to be poo. Contra III: The Alien Wars : Bombastic warmongering action still holds up well today, even if your frayed nerves don't. Top stuff. The Legend of the Mystical Ninja : Isn't it about time Konami revived Goemon's pleasingly kooky universe? Until then, this'll do nicely, thank you. CastleStorm : Just like a catapulted boulder, this arrived suddenly out of nowhere and knocked us off our feet. Great fun. Continue The making of... - 4 pages (96-99) : The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Rewind: Donkey Kong Country - Michael Gapper - 2 pages (100-101) Time Capsule - Alex Dale - 2 pages (102-103) : Wordy Wonders - Hotel Dusk, King's Quest V: Absence Makes The Heart Go Yonder!, Murder on the Mississippi, Another Code, Nightshade, Uninvited, Indiana Jones & the Fate of Atlantis, Maniac Mansion, Tales of Monkey Island, Deja Vu I & II Classic Moment - Chandra Nair - 2 pages (104-105) : Cybernator Earth Drop - Cybernator The best of... *Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (106-107) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 2 pages (108-109) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS eShop - 1 page (110) FAQ... *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 1 page (111) Legends *Nintendo Wii - Punch-Out!! - 1 page (112) *Nintendo DS - PiCOPiCT - 1 page (113) Nair-Tendo - 1 page (114) Other Credits News Editor :Joe Skrebels Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Video Assistant : Tom Hockin Production Editor :Jim Findlay Acting Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Sean Bell, Nathan Brown, Alex Dale, Matthew Elliott, Michael Gapper, Ben Griffin, Andi Hamilton, Alex Jones, Martin Kitts, Neil Long, Patrick Minnikin, Chandra 'Splitter' Nair, Simon Parkin, Al Parr, Chris Schilling, Tom Sykes External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews